Time Traveling
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: What if 7 kids fell from the sky in the guild? What if they claim to be from the future? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, well that is if you called 7 kids falling out of the sky normal then. Yea pretty normal day. The entire guild was staring at the scene curiously, the day started out normal then 7 kids randomly fell from the sky. Literally they fell off the roof. The first one to recover was a girl about 13, she had short black hair and blue highlights, "Holy Shit" she mumbled. Then another girl with light purple hair screamed at the top of her lungs then ran behind a boy with blonde hair. The first girl stood from her place on the floor and walked over the bar and looked to Mira "Can you tell me the year please?" she asked. Mira nodded at her "yes it's x790" she said causing the girl to sigh "I was afraid of that" she mumbled. She then stood on top of the bar "Alright I don't like a lot of drama so I'm going to make this short and sweet, this might come as a surprise but we are from the future" she said unfazed by the whole ordeal. "EHHHHH!" the guild called, the girl rolled her eyes "yea yea total shocker, anyway I'll introduce everyone, firstly I am Lina, I'm not going to say my parents name because that might effect something" Lina said, she flipped a bit of her hair out of her face revealing red eyes. The blonde boy from earlier stood "I'm Cole, Lina's boyfriend" he gave a wide grin that could rival Natsu's. A boy with black hair stood with an angered look on his face "No I'm Lina's boyfriend so don't lie to them charcole!" the two then started fist fighting causing Lina to roll her eyes "The black haired one is U and to make one thing clear NIETHER OF YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!" she said irritated. The two stopped fighting and stared at them with hearts in their eyes, "Oh Lina-chan I'm sorry this Popsicle made you mad" Cole said but was pushed over by U "Can't you see you're bothering her CHARCOLE! Lina-chan please ignore this idiot" Lina sighed at the two "putting those morons aside, the girl that looks like a grape is Lila" said girls eye twitched in annoyance but Lina ignored her. "The boy beside her is Eve, they're cousins by the way" Eve just smiled at them his brown hair complementing his glasses. "Those two other cousin Blare is the blonde haired girl with the ear buds" the other girl didn't even look up. "And lastly the other grape is Anaconda" said person was wearing a long white coat so most of his figure wasn't seen, he also had long hair bulled back in a pony tail.

"And that's all of us, are last names wont be revealed because are parents are in this guild with the exception of Anaconda who has no last name. And you can guess are parents, if you do correctly we will tell, you any questions?" Lina said still standing on the bar, Natsu raised his hand, Lina sighed "Yes Natsu?" "well are both you guys parents in the guild? And how do you know my name?" Lina stared at him wide eyed, he actually asked a good question "Yes both of our parents in the guild except Anaconda who only has his mom here now, and that should answer the second question as well" Natsu just nodded and Mira approached her. "May I take a wild guess at your parents Lina?" she asked, Lina nodded yes. "Well you Lina are the daughter of Gajeel and Levy, Cole is Natsu and Lucy's, U is Grey and Juvia's, Lila is Lisana and Blixslow's daughter, Eve belongs to Evergreen and Elfman, and Anaconda is Kinana's daughter" Mira smiled at Lina's shocked expression, it took her a minute to recover. "T-That's right all of it, I am Lina Redfox, Cole's last name is Dragneel, U is a Fulbuster, Lila and Eve are Strausses, Anaconda has no last name and...you forgot Blare" Lina said causing certain people in the guild to turn red and look to Blare who still wasn't looking up. Mira shrugged unknowingly, causing Blare to chuckle and finally look up with a devious smirk. "Names Blare Dreyar, I'm the daughter of Laxus Dreyar and Mira Jane Strauss, and is the great grand-daughter of Makorav Dreyar" at this everyone gasped, who would think Laxus would have a daughter, the master approached her with tears in his eyes. "Who would think that I live long enough to see my great grand-daughter?" he chuckled, Blare gave him a lopsided smile. "Yea who knew?" she then bent down and hugged the crying master, when the let go the master looked to all the children "How old are all of you?" he asked. "Cole, U and I are 13" Lina started "Eve is 12, little miss grape is 11, Blare is 14 and so is Anaconda" Lina stated pointing to said people in order.

"Hold up" Gajeel said, "I don't care about the other stuff but you mean to tell me Salamander's and Strippers boys are in love with my kid?" he asked angrily. "Yea pretty much" Lina said already knowing were this is going, he glared at the two boys who practically jumped out of their skins. Lina laughed at the two "Next I'll explain relations, as you can see U and Cole like me, Cole cover your ears a sec?" Lina started, Cole instantly did as she asked "miss grape likes Cole but everyone knows but him" U then took Cole's hands off his ears."Blare, Eve, and Lila are cousins as I said before, and Eve likes Ren and Sherry's girl who is in Blue Pegasus" Eve broke out into a huge blush "S-Shut Up" he said adjusting his glasses. "Blare like Jellal and Erza's boy, who didn't fall with us because he wasn't in the room at the time" that received her a glare from Blare "You're lucky you're my best friend" she mumbled. Lina gave her a smirk and did Gajeel's signature laugh causing some people to pale. "And what about you Lina-chan?" Mira asked, Lina scoffed at her "I don't like anyone, relationships are only for those romance novels" she gave her signature laugh. Master Makorav approached her "child, what is your philosophy on life?" he asked, Lina looked at him blankly "to have fun, and I know what you are going to say, that is not the true meaning, so please spare me the speech. I see the world differently than all of you so don't push your beliefs on me" Lina answered sitting down hand on her chin.

Master Makorav gave her a hardy laugh "I like the way you think, still a child" he patted her head and she scowled. "Don't speak down on me pops, I ain't the girl, I won't pick a fight with you. But don't start" she said moving her head away from his hand picking up a passing by Panther Lily and placing him on her lap. The master smirked at her, he was going to have fun with this one. Lina Redfox huh. He then turned back to fawning over his great grandchild, she was adorable. Lina was then approached by Levy who was blushing furiously, "S-So you are my child and Gajeel is your farther" she asked Lina nodded "yea you two are married, and you're 7 months pregnant with my little brother" she then looked up at Levy who had tears in her eyes she was then met with a bear hug. "My baby, she's so beautiful~" she wailed. Lina smiled sadly at her mother and patted her back, "there, there mom it's cool" when Levy let her go she was reduced to a sniffle. Lina then turned to Gajeel who had approached the two "Oh and dad, you become one of the Ten Wizard Saints" Gajeel smirked at this. Lina sighed this was suffocating to her, "I know what your thinking, Lina" a stoic voice called behind her. Lina sighed already knowing who it was "I know you do Anaconda, I'm just not use to this" this caused Levy to raise an eyebrow at her. "Not use to this?" she questioned, Lina turned to her very serious "Mom and Dad from the future, don't like me, they hate me really" Levy gasped at this. "W-Why would we do that?" Lina clenched her fist "I-I accidental killed my older brother" she answered shakily. Gajeel held his breath at the answer "I-I never meant to, my brother was perfect, he was only 16 but was already S class, I really loved him his name was Levi. But one day we were playing in the park and these guys that were after dad tried to kidnap me, at the time I didn't know but I figured out an entire dark guild was attacking me, of course my brother protected me but one of the mages got him and he bled to death before we could get to the hospital. Mom and Dad knew it wasn't my fault and they tried to pretend they loved me, but...I knew, I knew my brother was dead because of me" Lina now was crying which was something she did when she talked about her brother "So the others and I decided we would go the past and make sure my brother lived but, we went back to far and we don't know how to get back" she said shakily. Anaconda put his hand on her shoulder trying to be as comforting as possible, Lina leaned into the touch even though his hands were freezing. Levy was also crying, how could she be so cruel, to her own daughter at that matter, it broke her heart to see such a sweet girl have such a sad sad life.

"Lina why the heck are you crying? You hate people that cry" Blare said now suddenly behind her. This apparently stuck a cord with Lina and she instantly stopped crying, she fiercely wiped her tears away. She gave a now confident smile "Thanks, Blare, Conda I needed that" her two friends smiled at her.

* * *

Review please


End file.
